Spaceport Fear (stori sain)
Yr ail stori yn y drioleg 2013 oedd Spaceport Fear, sy'n portreadu'r Chweched Doctor a Mel Bush, ysgrifennwyd gan William Gallagher. Crynodeb y cyhoeddwr "Welcome to Tantane Spaceport — where the tribes of Business and Economy have been at war for all of four hundred years... Welcome to Tantane Spaceport — where a terrible creature called the Wailer prowls the corridors around the Control Tower, looking to eat the unwary... Welcome to Tantane Spaceport — where there is one Arrival: a battered blue Police Box containing the time-travelling Doctor and his companion, Mel... Welcome to Tantane Spaceport — where there are no Departures. Ever." Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast Mae'r teitlau 'Cymraeg' yn defnyddio. * Y Doctor - Colin Baker * Melanie Bush - Bonnie Langford * Elder Bones - Ronald Pickup * Naysmith - Isabel Fay * Pretty Swanson - Gwilym Lee * Galpan Captain / Beauty Swanson - Beth Chalmers * Rogers / Llais Gêm - Adrian MacKinder * Wailers / Hysbysiad / Teithiwr Hurt - John Banks Cyfeiriadau * Aelod newydd y llwyth Economi ydy Naysmith, sydd wedi arwain gan Elder Bones. Ei phartner (neu "plus one") ydy Pretty Swandon, mab o Beauty Swanson. * Mae Mel yn cwyno am y weoedd pryfed cop a'r pryfed cop hefyd. Mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrthi fod e wedi ymweld planed cyfan o bryfed cop. * Cadwodd y nain Mel ei theledu mewn cwpwrdd. Roedd y teulu Bush ddim yn gallu gwylio'r briod o Prince Andrew a Sarah Ferguson achos roedd yr allwedd ar goll. Mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrthi fod y dau yn ysgaru yn y diwedd. Meddylodd Mel yr oedd y cwpl cyn gryf â Charles a Diana. * Yn ôl y Doctor, dylai Tantane Spaceport un o'r meysydd rocedi y prysuraf yn yr alaeth. * Mae Naysmith yn credu fod y Doctor wedi creu ei gôt amryliw yn y tywyllwch. * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrth Naysmith fod e "in a class of his own". Mae Mel yn cytuno. * Mae'r consôl maes rocedi yn rhoi lle amlwg i Tantane Music Festival. * Cyn y cyrhaeddiad o'r Doctor a Mel, ymwelodd neb y maes rocedi ers yn fras 60 blwyddyn. * Mae Naysmith hugain oed, a Elder Bones 500 oed. * Yn ôl y calendr Economi, y flwyddyn ydy Blwyddyn Elder Bones 409. Mae hynny yr un â'r flwyddyn y Ddaear 6127. * Yn ôl Naysmith, daeth Busnes â'r Wailer i'r maes rocedi ers 19 cenhedlaeth. Mae Elder Bones wedi arwain Economi ers y pryd hwnnw. * Elder Bones ydy hefyd y Cyfarwyddwr a CEO o Fusnes, ond y gwir amdani ydy mae ei bobl yn y Paltane, a rhyfelwr mawr yn eu plith oedd o. * Mae Mel yn dweud am Heathrow Airport a Zola Budd. * Yr wisg unffurff Fusnes ydy siwt streipen fain llwyd gyda bresys a socs goch. * Gall y teulu Galpan olrhain eu teulu yn ôl at cyn y diwedd y maes rocedi ond doedd ganddynt syniad os ydyn yn ddisgynnydd i griw neu teithiwyr. Yr enw teulu o Galpan ydy Captain. * Mae'r Doctor yn enill 4,000,000 pwynt ar y gêm Tantane Cathedral (highscore newydd). Mae'r Doctor yn dweud fod y gêm yn debyg â Tetris. * A derbyn bod Mel yn dod o 1987, doedd hi ddim yn nabod y term Wi-Fi. * Mae gan Tantane Spaceport 47,000,000,000 neges ddiddarllen. * Cyn y pelediad 409 blwydd y Wailers, roedd yr awyr y blaned yn wyrdd fermiliwn. * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrth Mel yr oedd ganddo ci robotig. Nodiadau stori * Er mae'r Doctor yn gwisgo'r côt glas ar y clawr yr ablwm, mae Naysmith yn siarad am ei gôt amryliw. * Cafodd y stori sain ei recordio ar 5 ac 6 Medi 2012. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Pum munud diweddarach, dywedodd Mel wrth y Doctor fod hi eisiau galifantio o gwmpas yr alaeth am hydoedd. (SAIN: The Vanity Box) * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrth Mel yr ymwelodd planed o bryfed cop. (TV: Planet of the Spiders) * Mae gan Mel gof eidetig. (TV: Terror of the Vervoids) * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am y cariad Mel tuag ymarfer. (TV: Terror of the Vervoids) * Mae Mel yn dweud wrth Naysmith fod hi'n diod llawer o sudd moronen. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) * Mae Mel yn nabod yr iaith cyfrifriadurol FORTRAN. (SAIN: The Juggernauts) * Mae'r Bumed Doctor wedi cyfarfod y Ruhk - creadur peryglus sydd angen achub o'i hil ei hunan. (SAIN: Time Reef) * Bydd y Seithfed Doctor a Mel yn cyfarfod cymdeithas arall, pwy sydd wedi a-ddatblygu a sy'n defnyddio terminoleg anghywir. (TV: Paradise Towers) Dolenni allanol * Tudalen swyddogol o Spaceport Fear ar bigfinish.com en:Spaceport Fear (audio story) Categori:Storïau sain y Chweched Doctor Categori:Storïau sain 2013 Categori:Storïau yn y Droellen Mutter Categori:Storïau yn 6127 Categori:Storïau sain fisol Doctor Who